Demons
by Altaym66
Summary: Rachel repasse devant la salle de musique, songeuse. Elle reprend le Glee Club après un échec cuisant à New-York, mais si Quinn revenait et changeait la donne ?
1. Prologue

**Salut salut ! Bon, y a longtemps j'ai regardé une vidéo sur Faberry, appelé Demons, je vous invite à la regarder, elle fait office de prologue. Effectivement quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit que ça ferait une super fanfiction, donc, voilà ! Bonne lecture.**

Pov Rachel

Je marche dans les couloirs vides, que j'ai tant traversé. Nous sommes en 2015 et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être à l'époque du lycée. La salle de musique fait partit de ma préférée, j'ai compris mes sentiments dans celle-ci, j'ai fait les meilleures rencontres de toute ma vie.

Doucement, je fais glisser mes doigts sur le piano noir du centre de la pièce. Ça fait bizarre de ne pas voir Brad installé sur le petit banc, lui qui a supporté toutes nos humeurs. Il est trop tard pour que les élèves du lycée viennent déranger le silence qui reigne, pourtant, j'ai le sentiment d'entendre ses mélodies que j'avais apprise par coeur pour le Glee Club.

J'entre dans l'ancien bureau de William, et m'asseoit sur la chaise de devant la table. Je prend le temps de soupirer et observe mon nouveau lieu de travail. Monsieur Shuster est parti. Il a choisit de privilégier l'argent que son job lui rapporterait, à son plaisir. Oui, il ne m'a pas duppe en me disant qu'il adorait Vocal Adrenaline, je vois bien que notre petit groupe d'antant lui manque. Il me manque aussi.

Je suis rentrée chez moi, pour me ressourcer, après avoir réaliser un fiasco à New-York. Le producteur de ma série ne m'avait pas prévenue que ça se passerait comme ça, je devais être heureuse, célèbre, mais j'ai tout fichu en l'air. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, mes papas, modèles du mariage parfait, ont décidé de divorcer pendant que j'essayais de me remettre de mon échec. Génial.

Mais je reste positive, coacher la nouvelle chorale va sûrement me faire du bien, et puis Kurt va me rejoindre, alors je sais que je peux y arriver. Je ne l'ai pas encore revue, à elle. Elle. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je ne sais pas. Je veux pas savoir, je veux pas me rappeler, ça fait trop mal.

Pourtant, alors que je dessine une affiche d'inscriptions pour le Glee Club sur mon ordinateur, mes pensées dérivent sur notre histoire. Je me rappelle complètement du début, de comment cela avait commencé.

**_2012_**

Je m'habillais déjà comme une écolière, cette période a duré toute ma scolarité à Mc Kingley, mais pourtant, elle m'avait apprécié. Au début c'était la guerre, elle voulait Finn, je voulais Finn, elle voulait Puck, je voulais Puck, mais on avait finis par s'entendre. Je pense que c'est quand elle est tombée enceinte que mon coeur s'est mit à battre plus fort quand j'étais près d'elle.

On avait arrêtés notre guerre de conquêtes, et étions passés à autre chose, mais nous restions tendues en présence de l'autre. Et puis, une chose en entrainant une autre, on était devenues amies, pour de bon. Elle se confiait à moi quand ça allait mal et même quand ça allait bien. Et puis, ma mère biologique fut la mère adoptive de Beth, son enfant, alors elle était connectée à moi dans un sens.

Et je l'avais embrassé. Comme ça, ça c'était fait tout seul. Je me souviens qu'on était dans les toilettes, elle me remerciait de l'avoir soutenue pendant ces derniers jours, et puis le baiser s'était lancé. Je n'avais pas tardé à tomber amoureuse. On se cachait de tous, je savais bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer au yeux de tous notre amour, mais mon coeur l'aurait voulu.

Elle était devenue ma drogue et je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle, c'était réciproque d'ailleurs. On faisait l'amour, on était juste, bien. Jusqu'au jour où tout à basculé. Je regardais son visage si parfait alors qu'elle devait réciter un poème français devant la classe, et la conseillère Mme Pillsbury avait interrompu la classe. Au début je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, Quinn avait juste affiché une expression d'horreur quand Emma lui avait annoncé quelque chose à l'écart de la salle.

Elle avait couru, comme une folle, en sortant du bâtiment, et je ne l'ai plus revue depuis. Sa mère avait été entrainée dans un accident grave sur la route, et elle n'avait pas survécu, mais je ne l'appris que plus tard, quand William nous l'annonca à la réunion du Glee Club où Quinn n'était pas. Le soir même je l'avais appelé, je lui avait demandé de ne pas faire de conneries, de me rejoindre, de me parler, mais elle n'avait pas repondu. Pas une seule fois.

Je savais que c'était dur pour elle, sa mère était la seule famille qui lui restait depuis que son père était parti. C'est donc tout naturellement que je partais le plus rapidement possible vers chez elle, et je rentrais sans sonner. La porte était ouverte, et je remarquais très vite l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de la maison. J'avancais prudemment dans le lieu que je connaissais tant, la chambre de Quinn, mais je ne la trouvais pas, seulement trois cadavres de bouteilles de vodka.

Je fouilla toute la villa, mais aucune trace de ma copine. Alors je partais bredouille, en lui laissant un message sur son frigo. Elle ne me donna pas de nouvelles, et elle n'en donna à personne, même Mercedes avec qui elle était très proche. Une semaine plus tard, au Glee Club, William arriva avec un air dépité à la répétition, et mon instinct savait que c'était par rapport à Quinn.

**-Elle est partie, les jeunes, Quinn ne finit pas son année à Mc Kingley, elle doit retourner au près de son père.**

Mon coeur se brisa à l'annonce du professeur, et je pleurais sous le regard surpris de mes amis, qui ne connaissaient pas l'identité de ma relation avec la blonde. Je ne revenais q'une semaine plus tard au lycée, le coeur lourd. J'avais médité longtemps, mais ma décision était prise, si elle était partie, je devais juste l'attendre, et quand elle reviendrait, nous serions enfin complètes, et nous aurions tout le bonheur que nous méritons.

Et j'avais attendut, j'avais attendu très longtemps, un an. Pendant une année, j'ai chanté ma peine, mon désespoir, mais j'ai aussi chanté mon bonheur. Jesse est venu, et il a été très gentil, très compréhensif avec moi, mais rien n'est allé plus loin, il a juste été là. Je ne suis sorti avec personne pendant cette année, je pouvais tout simplement pas, j'aimais encore Quinn.

Et puis, on ne s'était pas dit au revoir, je pouvais pas la trahir. Pour moi, on était encore ensemble. J'avais fait mon coming-out à mes amis et ma famille, me définissant comme lesbienne à présent, et en ils m'avaient tous acceptés, en dehors du lycée. Oui, la nouvelle avait fait le tour du bahut très vite, et les populaires ayant trouvés une raison de plus pour faire de ma vie un enfer, s'étaient éclatés de me slushier.

Mais j'avais décidé de vivre, et de ne pas me laisser faire, alors ça ne me touchait plus. Finn avait tenté de ressortir avec moi. J'avais dit non. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier Quinn, je n'osais m'imaginer la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir, chez son paternel, seule, à l'écart de tous. Mais Finn était bête, que voulez-vous, il savait que j'étais cent pour cent gay, mais il pensait que c'était une phase, une passade. Je m'étais beaucoup rapproché de Brittany et Santana, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être. Elles sortaient ensemble en cachette, et ça me donnait espoir, l'espoir que je pourrais moi aussi être heureuse un jour, et revoir Quinn.

**_2013_**

Ce jour arriva. Rentrée des classes, toujours cette boule au ventre, ce stress constant d'arriver en retard, de me tromper de salle. J'avais traversé le couloir en marchant, vu que j'étais en avance et je l'ai vu, elle, accoudée sur son casier, en train de parler avec un gang. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu la reconnaître, avec un tel look. Elle portait des habits déchirés, sombres, et ses cheveux courts étaient teint en rose. Je pouvais même apercevoir un tatouage dans son dos. Je m'approchait mais, la cloche sonna, et elle disparue sans me regarder une seule fois, vers le stade.

J'avais passé la journée à préparer un discours pour elle, mais je ne pouvais pas, elle avait tant changé. À la récréation ce jour là, je pris mon courage à deux mains et je rejoint les gradins où elle se trouvait d'après Santana. Effectivement elle était là, une cigarette à la main, une bière dans l'autre. Génial. Les Skanks, gang de gothiques, étaient là elle aussi, j'aurais préféré que non, mais ce n'était plus de mon sort. Je ne contrôlais rien. Lentement, avec timidité, j'allais la voir.

**-Hey Quinn...** lançai-je en souriant, tenant fermement mon sac contre moi.

Elle tira une taffe sur sa cigarette et s'humidifa les lèvres.

**-Berry.**

Je déglutis en entendant mon nom de famille. Elle ne m'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis longtemps. Je ne me démontais pas et la regardais fixement.

**-Je..je voulais juste te parler en privé, savoir si tu vas bien et si tu voulais pas rejoin...**

**-Mal. Je vais mal Berry. Tu peux partir maintenant.** ordonna-elle en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

**-Non je veux pas partir. Je..je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais, et j'aimerais qu'on parle, je veux dire, tu m'as jamais vraiment dit ce que tu voulais de nous et..**

**-Je veux, Berry, que tu te casses de ma vie, et que tu ne reviennes jamais.** crâcha-elle en me coupant.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi mal ? Son père était si horrible que ça ? Parce que jamais elle n'avait été aussi froide avant, même quand elle ne pouvait pas me saquer. J'étais alors partie en pleurant, mais pas devant elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit lacher une seule larme pour elle. J'obéissait à sa demande, je ne suis jamais revenue après ça. Elle ne me calculait pas, mais je savais qu'elle aussi ne voulait pas m'oublier, pendant que je chantais ma tristesse dans l'auditorium, je la voyais du coin de l'oeil assister à mes performances.

Et un jour, sans importance, elle m'avait attrapé dans les toilettes et elle m'avait demandé de lui parler. En privé. J'avais hésité quelques secondes, mais je savais que je devais parler avec elle, et elle en avait visiblement besoin elle aussi. Elle me raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la mort de sa mère, qu'elle avait du rejoindre Russel, son père, qu'il n'était jamais à la maison et qu'elle avait commencé à boire pour oublier. Elle pensait beaucoup à moi, et elle avait envie de me rejoindre, mais elle ne pouvait juste pas. Mais quand son père la gifla parce que sur un coup de tête elle avait fait un tatouage, elle décida de se tirer.

Elle avait changé d'apparence, rencontré les Skanks, et pris la décision de ne plus jamais aimer quelqu'un, parce que c'est quand elle aime, qu'elle souffre encore plus. Je criais beaucoup, en lui disant que moi je ne l'abandonnerais jamais, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Je l'aimais tellement, que je m'en fichais de ses arguments à la con. Elle aussi elle pleura, mais elle chuchota chaques phrases qu'elle me dit. La conversation dura longtemps, trop longtemps. Je voulais juste que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'elle redevienne comme avant et, c'était impossible.

Je croyais, que c'était impossible. C'était la fin de l'année, j'avais été accepté à la NYADA et je partais à New-York dans quelques mois. Je marchais dans les couloirs avec Brittany, qui m'avait demandé d'attendre dans les toilettes, et donc, nous attendions. La porte s'ouvrit, et je crut rêver en voyant Quinn, les cheveux blonds, une robe blanche et pure, un maquillage de jeune fille et non de gothique, et surtout, aucune odeur d'alcool et de cigarettes. Santana qui était à ses côtés pris ma main et la déposa dans celle de Quinn. Je respirais mal, mais je ne pouvais pas me détacher de la main de la blonde. Les deux autres filles partirent avec un dernier sourire, et je me retrouvais seule.

**-Je suis désolée.** me souffla-elle dans l'oreille.

**-Pourquoi ?** demandai-je à voix basse, la tête baissée.

Pour m'avoir laissée sans nouvelles ? Ou encore pour m'avoir ignorée ? J'en sais rien, je suis pas encore sûre de ce qu'elle veut.

**-Pour tout. Je..je veux que tout soit comme avant Rach'.**

**-Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de toute la douleur que j'ai ressentis ?**

**-J'ai rejoins le Glee Club. Je vais changer.** affirma-elle.

Je serrais sa main comme la dernière chose sur Terre, mais bon sang, je ne pouvais pas la laisser me regagner comme ça.

**-On se verra là-bas alors. Mais je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs avec toi, j'ai souffert aussi Quinn.**

Sans crier garde je partais du lieu de rencontre et ne lui laissait pas le temps de me rattraper. Il me fallait plus de temps. Elle me le laissa, elle ne forca rien du tout, et j'étais heureuse de voir que tout se remettait en place petit à petit, même si il me manquait toujours son coeur. Nous avions gagné les Nationales du Concours et tout aller pour le mieux, je décidais alors de faire une petite fête dans mon sous-sol, où tout dérapa. Il y avait beaucoup d'alcool et tout le club était complètement saoul, mais nous avions du bon temps.

J'étais tellement bourrée que j'amena Quinn dans ma chambre pour la remercier de son attitude de ses derniers mois. Elle me disait que c'était normal et qu'elle était encore désolé, oh et puis si vous l'aviez vu dans cette petite robe noire, vous aussi vous n'auriez pas hésité, je l'ai embrassé, et on a couché ensemble un bonne partie de la nuit. Tout était parfait. Seulement, à mon réveil, plus une seule trace de la blonde, elle avait disparue, encore. Personne ne savait où elle était, même son père nous avait demandé de le prévenir si on savait où elle se cachait.

J'étais annéantie, pire, déçue. Elle avait brisé sa promesse, elle m'avait abandonnée et je la hais pour ça.

**_2014_**

Cette année fut très agitée pour moi, ma première fois à la NYADA, une chose dont j'avais révé auparavant. Kurt me rejoignit au milieu du trimestre, mais je me sentais toujours autant seule. Heureusement, Brody, un étudiant de l'école des arts arriva et devient rapidement un ami cher à mes yeux. Bon, j'avoue, que de temps en temps, nous étions plus proches, mais rien de bien serieux. Et puis, quand j'avais appris qu'il était gigolo à ses heures perdues, j'avais tout arrêté. Avec beaucoup de répétitons, j'avais réussis à décrocher une audition pour ma comédie musicale préférée, "Funny Girl", et bien sûr, le rôle principal fut mien.

Santana Lopez s'était rajouté au duo que Kurt et moi formions après sa rupture avec Brittany, et nous nous soutenions dans tous les moments, bons comme mauvais. Elle avait même décidé de jouer ma doublure pour la comédie musicale, et cela ne nous avait que rapproché. Quand la première arriva, j'étais prête à recommencer une nouvelle vie, mais il a fallut que Quinn revienne, elle m'avait juste envoyé un bouquet de fleurs, mais quand bien même, ça m'avait mis dans tous mes étâts. Le petit mot accroché me disait "Bonne Chance, Quinn", et cela suffisait pour me faire pleurer rageusement, et j'ai du prendre une bonne heure pour me calmer.

Comment osait-elle faire ça, revenir dans ma vie ? D'autant plus qu'elle avait bien fait exprès d'effacer toute trace d'elle sur toute platforme inimaginable. Je l'aimais, mais je la détestais aussi. Je la haissais parce que, elle avait pris mon coeur, et je ne pouvais plus le donner à qui que ce soit, et elle était partie. Néanmoins, le spectacle se passa à merveille, j'étais la nouvelle star de Brodway, comme je l'avais toujours voulu. Oui, mais il me manquait un truc, je ne savais pas quoi, alors je tentais de le combler avec n'importe quoi.

C'est juste que, aller sur scène ne faisait plus rien, plus aucun frissons, plus de stress, plus d'adrénaline, rien, juste, rien. Alors bêtement, j'avais accepté un entretien pour une emission de télévision, et les producteurs m'avaient amadoué, après avoir quitté la NYADA, je quittais aussi "Funny Girl", et m'engagait dans un projet sans queue ni tête. Ce fut un vrai fiasco, et toute ma carrière était complètement écrasée, alors je rentrais chez moi, Lima, Ohio.

**_2015_**

Me voilà donc dans le bureau de Willam en train de créer une affiche. Voilà où mes années de lycée m'ont emmenés. Voilà où Quinn m'a emmené. J'entend quelq'un toquer à ma porte et je lève la tête, surprise.

**-Hey, Rachel.**

* * *

Voilà ! Donc, ceci est un épilogue, dites moi si vous voulez une suite, ce serait donc du Faberry, avec du Brittana, et sûrement du Klaine. Bref, merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !


	2. Deuxième partie, fin

Pov Quinn

Allez Quinn, détend toi, tu vas juste avoir une discussion calme et sans cris avec Rachel. Oh et puis soyons honnête, je l'ai laissé sans nouvelles pendant plus d'un an, elle me déteste déjà c'est certain. Je voulais pas partir, mais ma raison a pris le dessus sur mon coeur, il fallait qu'elle devienne la star parfaite dont elle rêvait, du moins je le pensais. Je pensais que sans moi, elle arriverait à grandir, alors que moi je serais juste un obstacle dans son chemin vers New-York. Je suis partie à Yale, sans donner de nouvelles, et plus je voyais d'articles sur la nouvelle star montante Rachel Berry, plus ça me confortait dans ma décision de lui laisser de l'espace.

Son odeur me manque, même sa voix, que je ne pouvais pas supporter à l'époque du lycée me manque. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait foiré son coup à Brodway, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je rentre à la maison moi aussi, mais maintenant que je suis devant cette salle, je ne sais pas si je fais la bonne chose. Et si elle ne me pardonnait pas, et qu'elle ne me comprenait pas ? J'arrivais toujours à construire un masque de glace, mais en sa présence, tout disparaissait, et je savais que ses mots pouvaient faire mal.

J'avancais à pas de loups et prenait une inspiration. Le piano noir n'a pas bougé, il est toujours là lui aussi, et je me souviens en avoir chanté des ballades, pour montrer mon amour à Rachel. Et si elle avait oublié ? Mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite, mais j'entendis des bruits d'ordinateur, et je continuais mon chemin. Kurt avait raison, elle reprenait le Glee Club. Quand lui et Blaine on rompus j'ai été là pour le réconforter et il m'a toujours donné des nouvelles de ma muse. Puis ils se sont remis ensemble. Je remet en place les plis de ma robe, et je toque légerement à la porte, revoyant en vrai enfin, les traits fatigués de la brune.

**-Hey, Rachel**. annoncai-je.

Sa tête se releva d'un coup, et après la surprise, la colère apparut sur son visage. Elle se leva d'un bond et me gifla d'une grande force, laissant une marque sur ma peau claire.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Fabray ? Me baiser toute une nuit et t'enfuir encore ?** demanda-elle ironiquement.

**-Je l'ai mérité celle-là.**

Et j'en méritais d'autres, mais elle devait me croire, et accepter mes excuses.

**-J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes Rachel.** continuai-je.

**-Donc j'ai le privilège de pouvoir être appelé par mon prénom ? Berry n'est plus à la mode ?** ironisa la brune.

**-Je t'en supplis Rach' écoute moi.** chuchotai-je.

**-Non mais tu croyais quoi Fabray ?! Tu m'as abandonné comme un vieux sac poubelle sans aucune valeur ! Et tu veux juste revenir dans ma vie ?! J'ai accepté tes excuses une fois, et tu m'as trahis encore !** hurla-elle.

**-Je te demande juste de m'écouter !** répondit-je avec la même colère qu'elle.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que t'es partie ? Je veux juste une réponse, si t'es là pour coucher avec moi encore une fois et t'en sortir, va t'en !**

**-Tu devais partir à New-York, tu devais devenir cette star que t'as toujours voulu être. Et moi, j'avais peur d'être de trop dans cette vie, que tu finisses pas me tromper parce qu'un mec plus talentueux et plus riche se présenterait à toi. Je suis tellement désolé.** racontai-je en baissant ma tête, honteuse d'avoir pu penser ça.

**-Wow, c'est donc ça que je représente pour toi, une profiteuse sans coeur et sans vie. Génial Quinn, merci.**

**-J'étais perdue, je voulais trouver une raison de fuir parce que j'avais trop peur de m'engager.**

**-Et tu pouvais pas juste me le dire ? Me parler ?**** Communiquer ?**

**-Je suis une Fabray Rachel ! Une putain de Fabray ! La communication n'existe même pas dans notre vocabulaire ! **hurlai-je en pleurant.

**-T'aurais pu essayer. T'aurais pu !**

**-Mais tu crois que ça a été tout rose pour moi ? J'ai plus de parents je te rappelle ! Enfin si, Russel est vivant, mais c'est pas mon père ! Il m'a complètement zappé. J'étais seule. Seule, et bon sang, tu me manquais aussi !** pleurai-je, toutes mes larmes s'écrasant sur mes joues rouges.

**-Quinn...**souffla Rachel doucement, déglutissant avec difficulté.

Rachel avança avec lenteur vers moi.

**-Tu m'as tellement manquer, ton visage si parfait à mes yeux... ta manie de parler trop quand tu n'as rien à dire... ton petit corps si beau, et merde, ta personnalité évidemment... j'ai tout gaché, pas vrai ?**

Rachel me pris dans ses bras, me laissant pleurer contre ses épaules.

**-On va y arriver Quinn. On va se pardonner, et on va recommencer à zéro.**

**-Comment ? **demandai-je après quelques secondes.

**-Comme ça, en faisant comme si tout allait bien. Je veux qu'on redevienne amies toi et moi, t'es ok avec ça ?**

**-J'en serais honorée**. dit-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, chastement.

Elle me repoussa doucement.

**-Je sors avec quelqu'un.** avoua-elle.

Ma respirarion se bloqua à sa révélation. Elle m'avait remplacé.

**-Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un que je connais ?** murmurai-je.

**-Sam. Il a été là dès que je suis revenue à Lima et on avait déjà passé du temps ensemble quand j'étais à New-York. Il a beaucoup de bonnes qualitées et...**

**-Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Sam est un bon garçon, je savais pas qu'il te plaisait, c'est tout.**

**-Et il te ressemble beaucoup. Il a tout tes bons côtés.** finis-elle dans un sourire.

Je lachais un rictus, avant prendre une respiration.

**-Tu vas retourner à New-York, et tu vas conquérir cette ville Rach', et je serais au premier rang pour le voir, que tu le veuilles, ou non.** lançai-je avant de me mettre sur la vitre transparente de la salle.

Je partais, mes lèvres étirées dans un sourire, et un signe de la main envoyé.

**-Quinn ! **appela la brune, et moi me retournant au son de sa voix.** Tu m'as manqué aussi.**

* * *

Cela faisait 2 semaines que moi et Rachel avait eu cette discussion, et j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir. On ne s'était pas revues en dehors du Glee Club. Oui, comme beaucoup d'anciens membres, nous étions tous les jours au lycée pour essayer de redonner le goût des arts et de la musique au élèves, et puis de trouver de nouvelles recrues potentielles. Malheureusement pour l'instant c'était un échec. Sue avait bien joué sur ce coup, le lycée était complètement sien et maintenant que William était dans l'autre équipe, plus personne n'était présent pour l'affronter. Santana venait aujourd'hui normalement, et bien sûr, j'étais effrayée. Elle me déteste depuis que je suis partie. Je me dirige dans le bureau de Rachel, espérant la revoir un peu, mais à la place j'aperçoit une chevelure noire, les yeux embués de larmes. Santana me regarde, elle prend une inspiration, se lève, et me gifle d'une force presque inhumaine. Je porte ma main à ma joue, ça fait deux coups en deux jours, je vais finir par m'y habituer.

**-Santana.** saluai-je.

**-Ne prend pas cet air grave Fabray, tu méritais bien plus qu'une gifle ! T'étais où bon sang ?!**

Je lui explique mon chemin tout en m'excusant de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelles. Mes larmes ne sont plus cachées, je pleure comme une enfant face au regard froid de mon ancienne amie.

**-T'es une salope Quinn. J'ai du m'occuper de Rachel pendant toute ta petite crise ! Je passais mes journées et mes nuits à essayer de la réconforter et de faire taire ses pleurs ! Et toi pendant ce temps là tu faisais ta petite Queen en prenant des photos de Yale ? Va te faire foutre !** cria Santana en me poussant.

Aucune réaction. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire face à ça ? Rien. Elle avait raison.

**-Mon couple, la seule chose que je voulais pas perdre, la relation la plus importante de toute ma vie est morte, à cause de toi !** ragea la brune.

**-Hein ? Comment ça ? Britt' et toi c'est fini ?** demandai-je.

**-Ouai. Je passais ma vie à New-York à m'occuper de ta chérie pendant que Brittany restait seule, forcément que c'est finit.**

**-Je suis vraiment désolé..**

**-Tu peux t'excuser j'men fout Fabray, t'a cassé mon couple, je te pardonnerais pas.**

Soudain, une voix s'éleva.

**-C'est uniquement de ta faute si on est plus ensemble Santana, ne rejette pas la faute sur Quinn.** dit Brittany sans me jeter un regard.

Les yeux de San' se remplissent directement d'eau, tandis que l'autre blonde me salue rapidement. C'est fou comme Britt' a toujours autant de contrôle sur les émotions de Santana, ça me perturbe encore.

**-Comment vas-tu, tête blonde ?** demande l'ancienne danseuse en me faisant un calin.

**-Je vais bien.**

**-Encore heureux ! Elle a disparu pendant des années, heureusement qu'elle va bien ! **renchéri la latina.

**-Bon, toi et moi, on doit parler. Définitivement.** annonça Brittany en me lachant et en regardant Santana.

**-Je dois vous laissez de toute façon, y a aussi Puck que je dois allez voir. **lançai-je en partant, fuyant la situation qui devient intime.

Je m'en vais alors, contente d'avoir pu voir mes deux anciennes amies, et dans le couloir, j'aperçoit l'homme que je cherche, un uniforme sûr lui, en pleine conversation avec Shelby. Je les salue tous les deux, prenant le temps de prendre des nouvelles de ma fille, qui apparement va très bien. Noah joue avec une bague à son doigt.

**-Marié ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ? **demandai-je avec intérêt pour mon ami.

**-Fiancé. **corrige-il. **Et l'heureuse élue, tu viens de la croiser.**

Un grand sourire au lèvre, Puck expose fièrement sa bague.

**-Shelby ? Vous êtes en..couple ?**

**-Oui ! Et j'espère te voir à mon mariage ! Quand j'aurais fais ma demande bien sûr.**

Je suis heureuse, surprise, mais heureuse.

**-Tu comptes lui demander bientôt ? **lui dit-je.

**-Non, j'ai envie d'être posé avant de faire ça, mais j'attend que mon service à l'armée soit terminé. Il me reste que quelques mois, et après je m'en vais pour enfin commencer ma carrière de coach de foot avec Sam.**

**-Génial ! Et ne t'en fais pas, je serais là pour voir ça, je compte plus partir.**

**-Y a intérêt, Fabray.**

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Rachel et moi nous retrouvons dans l'auditorium, et je lui demande alors si elle veut bien me laisser un rendez-vous avec elle.

**-Quinn je sors avec Sam. Et il me semble que tu le sais.**

**-C'est une raison ?**

**-Ça l'est.**

**-Vraiment ?**

La conversation est lente, elle respire doucement et moi je dois faire prière pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

**-Vraiment.**

**-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?**

Je m'approche alors gardant tout de même une distance raisonable entre nous, mes doigts caressant le noir profond du piano. Je sais que son coeur lui crit que non, elle ne l'aime pas et qu'elle m'aime à moi. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle va répondre à l'aveugle.

**-Tu sais quoi, ne répond pas, je connais la réponse..**

Avec un sourire, je lui donne un baiser sur la joue et je m'en vais, la laissant immobile sûr la scène.

* * *

Il ne se passa rien de bien excitant pendant la semaine, appart quelques nouveaux talents qui ont rejoint le Glee Club. Moi et Rachel ne passont pas beaucoup de temps côte à côte mais les simples coups d'oeil et sourires me suffisent. Pour l'instant.

* * *

Pov Rachel

Il sait. Je sais qu'il sait. Quand il me sourit, il me regarde comme s'il attendait que je me confie à lui. Et quand il se penche pour m'embrasser, il emmet toujours une petite hésitation avant de le faire.

**-Je t'aime, Rach.** me dit-il avec douceur.

Et là aussi, je sais qu'il attend une réponse et je vois bien son regard triste lorsqu'il reçoit un bisous à la place. Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui dire qu'on doit en finir. J'y arrive pas. Alors j'espère. J'espère qu'il le fasse à ma place, parce qu'il est comme Finn, et que Finn avait cette capacité à dire les choses quand il le faut. Mais il est n'est pas Finn. Il est comme lui, mais il ne possède pas cette qualité. Ou ce défaut.

**-Je t'aime, Rachel, mais il faut qu'on arrête de se voiler la face. T'es pas la seule à voir les petits gestes que vous avez toutes les deux. Sauf que moi, je les aimes pas. Alors je veux que tu me dises si tu as vraiment l'intention de rester avec moi, parce que c'est ok, si tu ne l'as pas. **me souffle Sam alors que je laissr tomber une larme sur ma joue.

Je le serre dans mes bras, essayant d'y trouver une quelquonque étincelle, mais rien.

**-Je suis désolé, Sam.****-Moi aussi. **répond-il avec un sourire doux.

Il est toujours doux. Patient. J'adore ça chez lui. Mais c'est pas de l'amour, je dois m'y résoudre. Il se lève de mon lit et récupère sa veste noire en cuir. Puis il dépose un baiser, toujours doux, sur ma tête, avant de s'en allez. Il n'a pas pleuré. Je me souviens que quand il était avec sa famille dans un môtel, moi et Finn l'avions vu pleurer. Sa première fois, il paraît. Alors ça me rassure qu'il ne pleure pas. Parce que ça veut dire qu'il va trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour pleurer, et ce ne sera pas moi.

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, le couple Kurt et Blaine m'invite à un repas, où tout le monde est convié, si il fait partie de l'ancien Glee Club. Je m'habille, heureuse de pouvoir revoir mes anciens camarades et puis je pars.

Je revois tout le monde, Tina et Mike, un couple toujours aussi unis, avec une Tina épanouie dans sa comédie musicale personnelle et un Mike professeur de danse. Brittany est également prof avec Mike, ils forment un duo plutôt comique d'après Artie qui vit en colocation avec les deux asiatiques. Artie est devenu performeur dans la même comédie musicale que Tina, le rôle principal qui plus est.

Noah est lieutnant à l'armé de l'air, et Sam l'attend avec patience au lycée pour pouvoir former leur équipe de football ensemble. Rory l'Irlandais fait des études de science dans une faculté pour devenir vétérinaire, il revient que de temps en temps en Irlande. Joe, lui, c'est engagé dans une église, il est dévoué au Christ. Mercedes lance sont quatrième album avec Santana, un duo explosif qui explose d'ailleurs les ventes.

Tout le monde à l'air heureux. Blaine et Kurt sont tous deux revenus dans l'Ohio pour m'aider, et Quinn, elle, ma belle blonde, elle est photographe indépendante et anonyme. Sugar ne peut pas être présente, gérante d'une entreprise de chaussure renomée, elle ne peut se permettre de laisser ses employés.

La soirée se passe à merveille. Je sens que Quinn ne tente pas de rapprochement et ça ce comprend, je ne lui ai pas encore dit pour la rupture de moi et Sam. Le moment chanson arrive enfin, et je sens que ça va être cool. Mercedes et Artie nous font l'honneur de chanter un duo, puis laissent place à Santana et Brittany, qui ont l'air de s'être réconcilliées. Elles éblouissent la scène avec "All Of Me", se regardant amoureusement tout le long.

Ça ne me laisse pas de marbre, surtout que la blonde à côté de moi ne peut plus s'empêcher de me regarder, les yeux plein de pailletes et l'air à deux doigts de m'embrasser. Est-ce que j'en ai envie moi ? Je crois. Enfin, oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne peux pas allez trop vite. Alors qu'elle allait me toucher l'épaule, je me lève brusquement et me lance à mon tour sur scène, après avoir applaudit mes deux amies.

Je me prépare quelques secondes et puis appuie sur play, le karaoké s'activant. Je chante "Jar Of Heart" et ne laisse aucun doutes quant au destinataire de la chanson, quand je regarde Quinn avec insistence. À la fin, personne n'applaudit, tous sont bouches bés. Heureusement, Kurt se lève avec entrain et prend Blaine par le bras pour l'entrainer dans un duo amusant, "American Boy". Malgré l'ambiance festive, pendant la musique, Quinn ne me regarde pas. Elle reste froide.

Et puis, alors que Tina se levait pour réclamer un solo, Blaine l'arrête d'un signe de la main.

**-Kurt, va t'asseoir s'il te plaît.** demande-il.

Le châtin s'exécute et écoute alors. Son copain lui chante "Blackbird", avec Sam à la guitare, qui me fait d'ailleurs un clin d'oeil avant de commencer. C'est une chanson que Kurt adore, et puis il m'avait raconté que c'est à ce moment, quand il l'a chanté avec les Warblers, que Blaine serait tombé amoureux.

Tout se passe vite. Blaine parle, fait un petit discours après sa chanson sur le fait que Kurt et l'homme de sa vie et que rien ne changera, puis il se met à genoux, devant son petit-ami, une bague dans un écrin noir en soie.

**-Voudrais-tu m'accepter, comme époux, confident, et partenaire de vie, Kurt Hummel ?**En sautant de joie, celui-ci accepte, embrassant son bien-aimé de toujours.

* * *

La soirée avait été géniale, et depuis, j'avais finalement pardonné Quinn, tout en ne lui disant pas pour Sam et moi. Brittany et Santana se rapprochaient encore et encore, et moi et ma blonde aussi, pardonnant les erreurs passées et créant un futur idéal. Le mariage des deux garçons prenait forme, et nous nous retrouvions un mois plus tard en tenue de fête, après la cérémonie émouvante à l'église. Je dansais avec Quinn, quand un slow se lança.

Pov Quinn

Je lui proposais cette danse, ma main sur son épaule. Notre relation avait bien évoluée depuis la demande de Klaine, et tandis que je dansais langoureusement avec Rachel, je repensais à ma rencontre avec Sam d'il y a une semaine.

Il était venu me voir, et m'avait dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour Rachel et moi et qu'il se doutait un peu des sentiments de la brune à mon égart. Ils avaient donc rompus, et elle ne m'avait rien dit. Retour au présent. Je sens la respiration chaude de mon amie sûr ma nuque, alors que Sam me fait un sourire de son côté, en pleine discussion avec Mercedes.

Je vois Santana qui elle aussi est avec sa moitié pour cette chanson, et elle me mime avec ses lèvres quelque chose qui s'apparente à 《va y, c'est le moment Fabray》. Alors je me lance.

**-Dit, Rach', tu comptes me faire croire encore longtemps que tu es toujours avec le blondinet ? **demandai-je, alors qu'elle resserre sa prise sur ma taille.

**-Comment tu sais ?** chuchote Rachel, un peu honteuse.

**-J'ai mes sources.****-Ah, je vois.**La discussion semble être finie pour elle, puisque elle continue à danser près de moi, freudonnant les paroles de la musique qui passe.

**-Et donc, si vous avez rompus, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'acceptes pas mes rendez-vous ?** renchéri-je, m'écartant de ma belle brune.

Elle relève la tête, se mord la lèvre, et soupire.

**-J'avais peur qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et puis que tu t'en ailles finalement.** répond-elle.

**-Jamais je repartirais. Promis.** dit-je alors qu'elle me sourit. **Et qu'il se passe quoi au juste, Rachel ?**Elle ne me répond pas, me prend simplement la main et nous partons, laissant les mariés et les invités en plan. J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Il est environ cinq heure du matin, et j'entend encore de la musique dehors. Je réveille Rachel avec patience et l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

**-Pourquoi on est debout déjà ? **demande-elle alors qu'elle enfile ses chaussures.

**-Parce que j'ai un truc important à faire et que tu dois être là.** lui dit-je avec un sourire malicieux.

**-Bien. Mais va falloir que ça valle le coup Quinn. Je suis épuisée !****-Tu m'étonnes. **murmurai-je à moi même en partant, la main de la brune dans la mienne.

Nous sommes donc retournées dehors, la fête battait encore à son plein, Brittana s'embrassait comme si il n'y avait plus de lendemain sur un divan d'ailleurs. Elle s'écartèrent pour laisser une place à Rach' à qui j'avais demandé de rester là. Je montais sur scène avec nervosité.

**-Les filles vous pourrez vous explorer les amydales après, j'ai un truc à dire. Enfin, à chanter.**Tout le monde avait enfin mon attention, alors je m'installais au piano blanc que les garçons avaient demandé. Je pris une grande inspiration. Et puis je commençait à jouer de l'instrument, et à chanter "Just Give Me A Reason", essayant de capter le regard de Rachel, avec difficulté, puisque le piano et le chant mélangé était tout nouveau pour moi. À la fin, je récupérais le micro sous un flot d'applaudissements et je me mis devant le brunette.

**-Je t'aime. Laisse moi parler. Donc, je t'aime. C'est indéniable. On a passé des années, surtout moi je l'avoue, à essayer de se séparer parce qu'au final, on s'aime. On s'aime et c'est dur. C'est dur d'aimer quelqu'un et de ne pas pouvoir la protéger. C'est dur d'aimer et de ne pas pouvoir se montrer. Mais je décide de prendre le risque. Parce que je t'aime. Et ouais. C'est indéniable Bon sang je me répète, mais je suis pas douée pour les discours dans ce genre, alors pardonne moi, mon amour. Mon amour, mon aimant, ma vie. Ma mort aussi, avouons-le. Prenons ce risque, ok ? Parce qu'on s'aime. Alors Rachel Berry, veux-tu m'épouser ?**

Même moi je ne m'y attendais pas. Je pose traditionnellement mon genoux à terre et je sors une petite boite rouge, avec quand je l'ouvre, une promesse. Une promesse de s'aimer. Et elle dit oui, bien sûr. Elle dit oui et m'embrasse, oubliant le monde qui nous entoure, les gens surpris et les gens jaloux, parce que de toute façon, il n'y a que nous. Parce qu'on s'aime.

* * *

**Walla walla. Ça fait longtempsssss que j'aurais du mettre la suite et la voilà, désolé du gros retard. Et à bientôt !**


End file.
